Fruit Cake
by Hero Fallen
Summary: 100 random moments in the lives of the wonderful characters of Psych.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!** I don't own anything! I don't own any of the characters, settings, or the show. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would have had their first kiss by now. But, I don't, so we just have to wait a little longer.

A 100 moment challenge, is where you are given a hundred themes and you must write a oneshot on each one. This is response to a challenge on Psychfic.

* * *

**#1 Introduction  
****  
**The building loomed over him, menacingly. As if daring him to enter, and only promising death.

Shawn Spencer knew this place a little too well. He had memorized every corner and curves in the letters above the doors that read 'Santa Barbara Police Department'.

It did promise death. Death to his happy thoughts that floated around his head. He was fearless, or so he portrayed. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to go inside.

What he hated the most was when he looked at the building, it always reminded him of his father. Maybe that was because the only time he ever had to look at the building growing up, was in fact because of his father.

The very thought of his father made Shawn frown at the building. They never got along and had two completely different personalities. Henry Spencer tried to mold Shawn into being like him, but Shawn wasn't some sort of piece of clay.

Shawn figured as he grew up more, his father slowly stopped trying. Knowing that nothing could change Shawn. He was a big stampede that rushed through your life and back out again when ever he pleased.

Somehow, though, something must have rubbed off on Shawn, for now he found himself doing something that his father valued. He was actually considered a detective, working at his father's old work.

Then again, Shawn was only doing this because he had no choice. He knew if they ever found out he wasn't really a psychic, he would go for jail for sure. It was only the second day on the job, but he had a plan in motion to get out of this.

Do the very best he could. Yep, that was his plan. If he showed them he was the best detective ever, than just maybe when they find out he's lying, they might not be so mad. Heck, maybe they will ask him to stay a detective there.

The thought crossed Shawn's mind and he smiled to himself. That would be interesting. He instantly glanced around. How long had he been standing outside the police department? Now he knew he had to make a choice.

Would he walk forward and continue what he started? Or would he walk away, like he always does.

Sighing, he found himself taking the first step up the stairs leading to the building.

* * *

I will update once everyday. Please review! 


	2. Love

**Disclaimer!** I still do not own Psych. But, I have set out on a misson to make it mine. Wish me luck!

* * *

Most of the lights were off and the police department was dimmed. The events of the day played over in his head, and he was on the verge of a headache with the knowledge and excitement of the day. His muscles were sore and he felt like going home and collapsing onto his bed.

He could see her organizing her desk. She did this every day before she went home. Shawn had guessed Juliet liked coming to work to a nice neat desk and wouldn't be bothered with cleaning it the first thing in the morning.

He held a smile back from his lips as he walked over to her, his tiredness instantly disappearing when she looked up at him, surprised. "Shawn?" She asked, her surprise worming it's way into her voice. He casually leaned against her desk. She stood up straight and began to apologize, for some reason. "Look, I _really _screwed up today." Shawn was about to wave it away when she began to speak again. "And, I just want to thank you for being there for me. It really meant a lot."

"It was a mistake." He said quietly, playing it cool like in the movies. He took a step forward to her and noticed the expression on her face. Of course that would never work on her. Juliet was smart, and unlike any girl he had ever met. Shawn placed a hand on her shoulder, and she continued to look at him. "That's what…friends are for." He chocked out the third word. Friends. That's all they were, just friends.

She looked down for a moment. "Yeah." She whispered before looking him in the eye. "Well, it's been a long day."

Shawn had to think quickly. She was going to wave him off. The only thing he could think of was an extremely cheesy line, but it was better than letting her walk away. "Well, I guess you have to get home…and feed…your parrot." He said, smiling. Mostly laughing at his own stupidness, but he managed to turn it into a flirtatious smile.

"Shawn, I don't have a parrot." She said as she shook her head. He could guess she was trying to hold back a smile, clearly agreeing with him that it was indeed a stupid line.

"Well, in that case…" Now, it was coming. He couldn't stop him self as he stepped forward, closing his eyes and leaning his face into hers. He could feel his nose brush her cheek. She wasn't rejecting him so far…

"Shawn, what are you doing?" He instantly froze, swallowing his disappointment.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. He knew that was a stupid thing to say. No one was ever doing nothing.

"Really?" She asked him. "Cause if you're doing what I think you're doing, it's going to be one of those things we just talked about." She said, casually.

Shawn noted she wasn't pulling her face away or stepping back. Shawn wanted to smile. She wasn't rejecting him. She wanted him to kiss her just as badly as he did. "What's that?" He asked her.

"A mistake." She whispered.

"I agree, but that's clearly not what we're doing." He told her.

She ever slowly nodded her head. "Okay." She answered. "Really? What do you say that we're doing?"

He had to think quickly again. She always made him think, which is one thing he liked about her. Looking up at the ceiling, a thought crossed his mind. "I call it…" He looked down straight into her eyes. "…really close talking." He said, charmingly.

"Ah, I see." She said quietly. He could feel her hot breath on his face. All he could do was stare at her. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Shawn perched his lips and slowly shook his head. He could feel her holding back a smile, "No, I think I'm good." There was nothing more he could say, and is he stayed he would blow it, Slowly, he took a step back, keeping his eyes on her.

He continued to keep taking steps back, not wanting to turn around and admit defeat. He watched as she avoided looking up at him, and licked her lips. Finally, he turned around and began to walk away down the hall.

"Well, good night!" She called.

"Night, Detective." He said, deeply.

As he walked down the dark hall, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It wasn't like any smiles he had smiled before. His chest grew tight and his throat closed.

He was in love.

* * *

Okay, so, I couldn't resist. I had to make this chapter. I hope I didn't totally butcher the best Shules scene in the entire show. In fact, the best scene in the whole entire show! Please R&R! 


	3. Light

**Disclaimer!** Nope, still haven't got the show. But, I won't give up. Someday, it will be mine.

* * *

Shawn strolled into the Police Department as per usual. He saw Lassiter hunched over his desk, doing some paperwork. Shawn smirked. He never did paperwork. Psychics don't do paper work. 

He stopped. Everything seemed slow and boring today at the police department. It was these days that he preferred not to come in. But, he was getting restless hanging around the Psych office.

Looking around, a smile played across his face when he saw Juliet sitting at her desk. He hadn't seen her for days. Before he walked up to her and disturbed her from her work, he noted how the light shown down on her. It was like she had formed it to point just directly at her in an angle that made her face light up to portray the very image of beauty.

_Don't get your heart caught up in your throat, now._ A voice inside his head said. _Go talk to her._

Shawn sighed as he sauntered up to her. As he reached his desk, he let himself lean backwards against it, hiding her drawers. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here, Shawn." She said, putting her pen down and leaned back. Shawn marveled at how the light seemed to follow her. She watched him, expectantly. But, when he didn't say anything, she spoke again. "Is everything okay? I mean usually, you would follow that up with a cheesy line."

Shawn instantly snapped back. "Are you saying you purposely say something that you know I'll follow up with a line, just so I'll say one?" He asked. He watched as she smiled, caught in the act. "You should have told me sooner." He said, that wide cocky grin on. "I would starting saying them more often."

"Shawn, knock it off." She said to him, though she was smiling.

"Why are you glad I'm here?" He asked her.

"Everything is just so boring here." Juliet said, looking around. "It needs a touch of Shawn."

"Then why stay here?" Shawn asked, standing up straight.

"Cause I have a job." She said, looking at him and saying her sentence slowly like he was a child.

He frowned. "What if you came by tonight?" He asked her. Instantly he knew that was the wrong thing to say, because she gave him a roll of her eyes and sat back up, grabbing her pen.

"Go away, Shawn." She said to him.

"I said that wrong." Shawn said. "Tonight is New Years. And Gus and I were going to watch movies all night to celebrate." Shawn said. "You should come." She sighed as she leaned back in her seat, looking at him. "Come on, I promise it'll be fun!" He said to her. He smiled when she smiled, making her cheeks glow.

"Fine." She said.

"Really?" Shawn asked, surprised.

"Yes, Shawn." She nodded.

"Terrific! I'll see you tonight." He said before turning around and walking off.

* * *

I'm not too sure about this chapter. But, the following chapter will be linked to this one. 

btw; I must admit, I feel like an idiot. I uploaded this about two hours ago. But, when I come back on fanfiction to see that it's not on my story, I got so mad! I was about to upload it again, but only then did I realize the truth. All I did was upload it. I didn't actually attach it to my story. I have a lot of those stupid moments.


	4. Dark

Darkness surrounded them.

The only light illuminated from the television screen, turning their faces a soft blue.

Shawn wasn't paying attention to the movie very much. His eyes kept darting up to clock to check what time it was. He sat in the middle on the couch between Gus and Juliet. 11:55. Almost there. Five more minutes until 2008. Five more minutes until his plan would unfold. He never felt more nervous before, more anxious. He tried desperatly to act like he was zoned into the movie.

He had so cleverly "yawned" and placed his arm behind Juliet on the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen her roll her eyes, but smile. It was the oldest trick in the book, but it worked…usually. It did this time.

11:57. It's getting closer.

He remembered when Shawn told Gus that Juliet would be coming over. He friend had been happy to hear the news. Shawn was happy Gus liked Juliet. It made his plan so much easier. He didn't tell Gus his plan, but he knew Gus had figured it out anyway.

11:59.

Shawn quickly reached forward and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. Clicking a button, the screen instantly paused. Juliet looked up at him, confused.

"Alright!" Shawn said. "It's time for the countdown."

"What countdown?" Juliet asked.

"_The_ countdown." Gus said. "The countdown of the last ten seconds of 2007." He explained.

"Oh." Juliet said.

"Shhh!" Shawn said. He placed the remote back down on the table before holding his wrist up, concentrating on the watch he had on. "Ten! Nine!" Gus joined in with him. "Eight! Seven!"

Juliet joined in with them, getting the idea. "Six! Five! Four! Three!"

Shawn stopped counting and turned to face Juliet. The room was dark, except for the light blue tint of the TV. "Two! One!"

Leaning into her face, he knew his plan had worked.

He had the first kiss of 2008.

* * *

Heh heh heh. I couldn't help myself.

Next few chapters will be up soon. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. First, I didn't have access to the computer. Ten minutes after I got the computer, it broke. But, it is now up and running again. I apologize and so does my computer.


End file.
